


Pierce Tawhirimatea Kaiwhatu

by quixartically



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AFAB Asra (The Arcana), AMAB Valdemar, Apprentice Lifestory, Death of Loved Ones, Kinky at times, M/M, Other, Pining, Switch Male OC, and le angst, and le fluff, it will have le all the things, it will have le shmex, its gonna be good, pierce has a shit life at times, please read it, small amounts of consensual sex between minors, very sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quixartically/pseuds/quixartically
Summary: This is the life story of Pierce, My Arcana OC. It includes all of his happy moments, his hardships, and times where he thought it was the end. It displays his hopes, his dreams, his virtues and his vices, his quirks and kinks, and everything that you could imagine about him. The first few chapters will likely be soft, short, and sweet. It will take a bit of time to get to the juicy stuff. It will also go through his experiences during the storyline of the visual novel.
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana)/Original Male Character(s), Julian Devorak/Original Male Character(s), Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Male Character(s), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Valdemar (The Arcana)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Pierce Tawhirimatea Kaiwhatu

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a little short story of fluff about his parents on the day he was born. He takes after his mother in personality, so get ready to see her attitude on him.

Atahua knew that the birth would be a difficult one the second she felt the labor pains. They were more than six weeks early. Her son was ready to come out, and he wanted to do it _now_ , not in a month and a half. She swore. She had been hoping that he wouldn’t be as stubborn as she was.

“JASON ANTHONY VAUHAN, IF YOU DO NOT GET YOUR _PURARI PAKA_ ARSE INSIDE THIS _AEHA_ TENT AND HELP ME DELIVER THIS CHILD, SO HELP ME, I’LL-“ She left the threat empty, so that her fiancée could use his imagination. She groaned as she began to sweat heavily. In almost no time at all, Jase and her parents had stormed into the tent.  
“Oh, good, you’re here, will you help me to the beach? It won’t be long, now. He’s ready.” She stood shakily and almost stumbled. Jase caught her quickly.

“ Ata, are you sure the baby is coming?” He asked nervously. “The doctor said-“

“Yes, _I know_ what the doctor said. But listen to _me_. Imagine shitting out a log the size of a coconut. From your penis. The baby is coming. Take me to the beach. He will be born in the water. It’s tradition.”

Jase blushed and looked uncomfortable. He took Atahua into his arms and began to bring her to the beach, Tangaroa and Hari following closely behind with rags, blankets, and a new tent for after the birth. By the time they all got to the beach, Atahua was already filing the air with quite a few words that were _very_ unladylike. And so it was for the next seven hours and forty- six minutes, until-

“What should we call him?” Atahua asked tiredly, stroking the small tufts of soft light brown hair sprouting from her son’s tiny head. The baby was nursing quietly. Jase let out a surprised laugh.

“I thought you were going to name him?” He teased. “And that you wouldn’t allow a Nevivian name to tarnish a Maira princ- ow!” He winced as he received and elbow to the side.

“I _was_ going to name him.” She barked. “But that was before he decided to show up a month and a half early and take almost eight hours to arrive! I’m too tired to think of a name on the spot. You take his first name, I’ll to his second name- after I’ve had a nap!”

Jase laughed. “Fine, fine.” He said. “What if we make things easy and call him after our grandfathers? Mine was called Pierce.”

Atahua yawned and thought of it. “Well, then he’ll either be called Pierce Tangaroa or Pierce Tawhirimatea.” She said. “Every firstborn male in my family has had the name of Tangaroa somewhere in their name… I think we should switch it up. Pierce Tawhirimatea Kaiwhatu. Or Vauhan.”

Jase smiled. “Pierce Tawhirimatea Kaiwhatu sounds beautiful.” He said softly, pressing his lips to the small brown boy’s forehead. He whimpered a bit and dribbled milk down his face.

“Pierce, then.” Atahua said, wiping his face clean softly.

“Pierce.” Jase agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Purari Paka: Strong curse, much like saying "bugger" or "god damn"  
> Aeha: Damn


End file.
